User talk:Klow
SysOp Hey can I be a SysOp here? please! ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 23:23, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if you're really eligible... You didn't Klow 07:53, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::you use proper Wiki formatting to talk to me, and that's a good start (giving a title to your message). Plus you keep useless pics on your userpage, and I deleted most of them (all the unused images - for images shouldn't be uploaded without a purpose. And anyway I put most of them on my comp). You gallery is now irrelevant (but thanks it was useful when I started), you should now go here for the complete image list. So you'll have to promise me you'll improve. This Wiki needs good, competent Sysops. Klow 07:53, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well check out my My contributions on Action Movies Wiki they will tell you that I'm a good SysOp and well I definitely a great one due my massive I have made many edits since March 24th, so I have made many choices and well I made Metal Wiki great Wiki and well I'm very good at making edits and I am good at deciding to block a user, protect a page, delete a page, and well anything else so please let me become a SysOp here ands then one of my goals have been accomplished, but, thats just one goal I don't know how much I have but I have a lot and well I have the skill to do what I must do. ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 22:32, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::::At lease you show great commitment and motivation, and that's a good point. How old are you, by the way? And where are you from? Because you didn't put any stops in your answer, and it's hard to follow what you say. Klow 22:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm from Hawaii and I'm 27 this September I'll be 28 so yeah that's some info yet I do much work on many wiki's so that's why I'm asking you to let become an admin so please let me be a SysOp, please!!! I need to be one cause I'm at editing now I'm an editor for the most successful wiki on earth, the Wookieepedia and well I have made edits to the WikiSimpsons and well I have made over a thousand edits on Metal Wiki. See: for my edit count ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 23:15, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: Allright then, but I don't know how to do it. Can you? And please, please put some punctuation in your texts or I'm gonna throw up. Klow 12:39, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I know how to do it, so here's how you do it see then you just type the username in the input box then you must choose if the user should a bureaucrat or not but then you type your reason then you click the button for bureaucrat then you press a button that probably says "Make Sysop", there you go now I told you just have to do it. ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 17:21, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Done! Please put some punctuation in your text, it doesn't feel like you're 27, more like 13. Klow 08:16, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well, thanks, thank you very much and, I haven't been on the computer for seven years due to the fact I was trying to find to something to do plus I hated the computer very much I only was on when I wanted to learn something so yeah, thats how. ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 17:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think this Wiki is born-dead, but good luck anyway. Klow 17:53, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Action Movies Wiki, Step Up Wiki, or The Living Dead You would join one or both or all of these Wiki's? and I can give you the links to both of them Step Up Wiki, w:c:actionzone:Action_Movies_Wiki and The Living Dead Wiki, you pick, I won't pick for you but, if you don't want to then tell me here. ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 16:49, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *I don't have time for this, sorry. I already spend too much time on Wookieepedia. The Living Dead looks cool, I'll have a look. Thanks. Klow 16:56, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Discussing a Block As I am blocked completely at CombineOverwiki for the two images of myself I uploaded for my User Page, I have to contact you here. I was just wondering if you could edit my userpage so that it doesn't have dead links to pictures in it, since I can't, being blocked and all. And if you're in a good mood, maybe move the one picture still left into the Character Info template? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 03:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::This is not about my mood, this is about respecting the image policy, my friend. When I see a big red blinking text in the upload section of a website, I know I'll be in trouble if I don't read it. Klow 08:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC)